Traitor
by Silverstorm114
Summary: She knows ThunderClan. She knows BloodClan. Lilacstreak is a spy for BloodClan, after being captured by Scourge. Formerly from ThunderClan, she misses her friends and family, and dispises the bloodthirsty way Scourge lives. When the final battle comes she has to decide: ThunderClan or BloodClan? Firestar or Scourge? Adopted by windflight13
1. Chapter 1

Lilacstreak bounded out of camp with her best friend, Autumnbreeze.

"Autumnbreeze!" I rolled my eyes as I heard Eaglewing's voice. "Where are you going?"

Autumnbreeze turned around and faced her mate. "I am just taking a walk," she sighed. "Stop worrying."

"I don't want our kits getting hurt," Eaglewing gazed at her plump belly. "You need to get back to the nursery."

"I've been trapped in the nursery for days," Autumnbreeze complained.

Eaglewing glared at her. "Then, I'm coming with you."

"Can I just hang out with Lilacstreak?" Autumnbreeze glanced at Lilacstreak.

Eaglewing sighed. "I-I guess, but be careful," Eaglewing took one last look at his mate before he turned back towards camp and walked away.

Autumnbreeze sighed in relief. "He worries way too much."

"Yeah," Lilacstreak agreed.

Lilacstreak bounded away from camp and Autumnbreeze followed. She led Autumnbreeze to the SkyTree and raced around the tree. On the other side of the tree, a hedge blocked the rest of the forest and a tunnel in the hedge allowed clan cats to enter that part of the territory. Lilacstreak leaped through the hole and was immediately on the other side. Autumnbreeze quickly followed.

"Where are we going?" Autumnbreeze asked Lilacstreak.

"I found this awesome place," Lilacstreak said as she parted some bushes and under the bushes there was a hole. "Look," Lilacstreak bounded down the hole.

"Lilacstreak! Are you alright?" Autumnbreeze asked, worriedly.

"Now you are the one that worries too much," Lilacstreak teased. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was able to distinguish an outline of a cat. "Autumnbreeze is that you?"

"What do you mean?" Autumnbreeze yell echoed around the cave but, she could tell that the yell came from the entrance.

"Who are you?" Lilacstreak narrowed her eyes at the black tom.

"Is there another cat in there? Get out!" Autumnbreeze yowled.

"Who are you?" Lilacstreak repeated, standing up straight.

"My name's Scourge," the tiny black tom answered.

Lilacstreak winced at the dreadful name. He looks like a dreadful cat. _I have to get out of here!_ Lilacstreak thought and dashed to the entrance. Scourge took off after her. She stumbled to the entrance but, couldn't get a grip on the rocky hill leading up to the entrance. Autumnbreeze's worried gaze stared down at Lilacstreak and she pushed her paw out. Lilacstreak struggled to grab her paw and before she knew it, she was tackled by Scourge. He threw Lilacstreak against the wall and Lilacstreak was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Windflight13- I don't know what a beta is. (I just joined Fanfiction last summer!) but in this chapter I made a Autumnbreeze's pov.**

Lilacstreak's pov

Lilacstreak opened her eyes and found herself in a dark cave. Where am I? All she saw was darkness but she could make out a tunnel that curved to the right. Little light shone in the tunnel. Lilacstreak instantly became curious. She stood up and padded in the tunnel. She turned at the corner of the tunnel and she immediately fell a few tail-lengths onto a dirt alley.

Many cats surrounded Likacstreak, all with scars and some had a collar with white teeth. Lilacstreak's fur bristled and she hissed.

"Hey! You! Get back in the prisoner's cave!" Scourge pushed through the crowd of cats.

"Why did you take me?" Lilacstreak asked.

"We need you," the tiny black tom meowed.

Lilacstreak narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail. "Why?"

"I need you to spy on ThunderClan," Scourge flicked his tail.

Lilacstreak's eyes filled with horror. "Never."

"You are in my paws, right now, Lilacstreak-" Scourge was cut off by Lilacstreak.

"How do you know my name?" Lilacstreak hissed.

"If you don't obey my rules, I will kill you," Scourge growled ignoring her question.

Lilacstreak gasped. "Where am I?"

A black and white tom padded up to Lilacstreak. She backed away and hissed. "Welcome to BloodClan, Lilacstreak."

Autumnbreeze's pov

Autumnbreeze stared in horror at where her friend disappeared. _Who was that cat?_ She leaped away from the caves._ I must tell Firestar! _She raced to the thorn tunnel and burst through it. She skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing. "Lilacstreak...has...been captured!" She panted.

Cats padded out of dens to see what was happening. Firestar bounded toward Autumbreeze. Worry filled his gaze.

"What?" Firestar yowled.

"She showed me these tunnels and a cat was in there and they...they captured her," Autumnbreeze's breaths coming in short gasps.

Eaglewing raced to her. "Are you okay?"

Autumnbreeze turned toward Eaglewing and nodded then spun around to face Firestar. "We must send out a patrol!"

Firestar nodded his head in agreement. He leaped onto the Highrock and called a clan meeting. "Lilacstreak has been captured by a strange cat who will help me find her?"

"Me!" Autumnbreeze yowled.

"No!" Eaglewing shouldered his way to Autumnbreeze. "You stay here, I'll go."

Firestar nodded to Eaglewing and stared around for other volunteers. Sharpnose, Icestorm, Splashpaw and Hawkeye volunteered to help out.

"Let's go," Firestar flicked his tail and the cats that volunteered lined up in front of the entrance to the camp. He shouldered his way to the front of the line and they left the camp. Autumnbreeze watched her clanmates leave. A flash of anger strikes through her body. _If it wasn't for Eaglewing, I could be helping them find my best friend._ She shook her head. _I shouldn't be mad. My kits are due anytime, he's just worried that'll I have my kits out of camp and then I would be in trouble._

Autumnbreeze padded to the nursery when a painful spasm caused her to collapse on the floor. She yowled. Hawkflight raced into the clearing.

"Someone get Echosong!" Hawkflight yowled. Cats raced out of their dens and Oakleaf ran to the medicine cat's den.

"She's not there," Oakleaf eyes filled with worry. "She must be out collecting herbs."

"Go find her!" Hawkflight yowled. Oakleaf nodded her head and raced out of camp. Autumnbreeze yowled as another spasm rushed through her.

Mistkit raced out of the nursery and sat beside Autumnbreeze.

"Mistkit, get back here!" Cloudheart ordered but Mistkit stayed put.

"You must take her into the nursery," Mistkit announced. Hawkflight's eyes filled with worry.

"But-but," Hawkflight stammered but quickly nodded. He yowled for Darkshadow. He sprinted to Hawkflight and the two cats carried Autumnbreeze to the nursery and Mistkit followed.

Lilacstreak's pov

Lilacstreak still hasn't to adjusted with Scourge's bloodthirsty ways. He killed one of his own cats because that cat ate a scrawny mouse before letting his clan eat it first. It was unfair but, yet, everything in this clan was unfair. She sighed and lay down in her cave.

"Hey, you, here," A black and white cat shoved a scrawny squirrel towards Lilacstreak. She stared at the squirrel in disgust.

"Is that all you can find, flea-pelts?" Lilacstreak hissed.

The tom rolled his eyes and padded out of the cave.

Lilacstreak smirked and devoured the squirrel. She lay her chin on her paws and fell asleep.


End file.
